User talk:Wickipphetiam
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Constance and the Runaway Ship page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there mare no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia./ Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 20:54, November 27, 2015 (UTC ~~One misty night on Sodor, James was excited. "I'm taking my first ever passenger train over the Sodor Viaduct." He said. "That sounds scary to me." Thomas said. But then he decided to have some fun with James. "Timothy's Ghost might get you."~~ ~~James: "Oh Thomas, you're not taking from Edward's story for real are you?"~~ ~~"No. But this is far better. It goes a little something like this. Many years ago, workmen came to the viaduct. Seeing its beauty, they decided that it would be the perfect place for a new one. But once they started building, strange things started to happen. One pitch black night, when the wind was howling, an engine puffed down the line to the station on the other side. Suddenly, a tree branch crashed down the track behind him! He screamed and ran outside, only to see a ghostly white engine on the track ahead! He had a white paint job with a number 0 on his boiler. His mouth had jagged sharp teeth and his eyes were pools of black tar with blood red pupils. But his aura shimmered like the moon itself. Anywhere he went, he left a trail of fog in his wake. Trembling, the engine asked who he was and what he wanted. In a deep and hollow voice, he told them that his name was Timothy – an ancient spirit who held domain over the viaduct, and that the engine war trespassing on his territory. He begged him to let him cross and build the viaduct, to share it's wonderful view with others. Timothy finally agreed but warned the engine that he would not be able to keep crossing it forever. Someday, he will return and reclaim the viaduct as his own. So now Timothy only appears to others as warning of trouble ahead, screeching like a lost soul. And if you cross the viaduct, be careful. For Timothy could be and scarier Anywhere!"~~ ~~All the Engines: Screaming~~ ~~"Don't listen to him, James. He's only teasing. There's no such thing as Timothy's ghost." Wicki said. "Oh, yes there is. You'll see, James." Thomas said. Later that night, James made his way to the small railway. "I hope I don't meet Timothy's ghost." He said. But as he puffed over the viaduct, there was no sign of the ghost. James then arrived at the station on the other side. Then he heard puffing. He thought it was Timothy but then he saw that it was only Duncan. "Hello, James."~~ ~~James: in horror~~ ~~Duncan: "What?"~~ ~~James: "Oh sorry about that I thought you were Timothy the ghosts engine."~~